


I made a batch of cookies and i thought of you

by LemonChrist, roommates



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swimming Pools, minghao is shy, soft fics only, summer time vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChrist/pseuds/LemonChrist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommates/pseuds/roommates
Summary: we’re both in our backyards enjoying the sunny day and i accidentally fall into my pool and you ask me if i’m alright and i freak out and make things because holy shit you scared me hell outta me and we end up talking over the fence for hours and everyday for a week until we finally see eachother and oh, hello you’re hot





	1. Sundays are self care days

Saturdays were, to Minghao, the day to finally relax and indulge in himself, which is why he is currently sunbathing in his pool and nodding off every couple seconds. He had hooked up his speakers to his phone and left his playlist playing quietly a while ago.

The sun was hitting his skin just right and his shades were just the right tint to block out the sun rays. There wasn't any traffic or annoying birds to distract him from his daydreaming, his roommates, Jun and Wonwoo were out doing whoever knows what. They had left while he was still asleep, leaving a sticky note on the countertop telling him that they'll be back a little after 5.

These are the days he lives for, he finally has some peace and quiet, being away from college, his job, and his rowdy group of 7 friends. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends and sometimes even his job but social activities get tiring after a while. He's been in the pool for only an hour and honestly he doesn't feel like getting out any time soon but the thought of Jun or Wonwoo dragging him out to make fun of him makes him want to get out sometime soon....but maybe in another hour or two.

He's in a light sleep, knowing full well if he didn't wake up any time soon he'd turn into some kind of red lobster and have the birds eat him alive or something. He moans quietly and turns over, the floaty underneath him almost giving out and he freaks out....until it does. The next thing he knows is that he's drowning and he just may have let out the most ugliest yell before he fell, all he can think now is,

_'wow.....so this is my fate'_

Grabbing onto his floaty he gasps loudly and just groans in agony and utter horror at the fact that he really just almost died and Jun and Wonwoo weren't even around, like seriously, how unreliable is that! He's almost out of the pool when he hears someone's voice.

_"Woah, hey are you alright over there? Do you need help?"_

Freaking out he slips and skids his bare knees across the patio, not thinking that someone would actually hear him and his near death experience.

"Umm, yeah...i'm okay! I just slipped a little." he says out of breath and winces.

The other person laughs and he can't help but feel a little embarrassed as he says, "It sounds like you almost died, dude! Are you hurt?"

He sits down on one of the lawn chairs and looks down at his knee and sighs, because yeah, there's a big scratch on his knee that's slightly bleeding, he bites his lip.

"Ummm...yeah, it's just a scratch though, it'll be healed in no time!" He says.

"I can come over there and fix it up for you! I have a first aid-kit right over here." The guy says genuinely.

He pauses, because why is this person so nice? It's weird, like who offers something like that. Besides, he's 21, he's a grown independent man!

"Like I said, it's okay! It'll be healed in no time...and anyway it's weird of you to even offer, I don't even know you." He laughs.

"Well, my name is Mingyu, i'm your neighbor!" He says enthusiastically.

"My name's Minghao. Yeah, I live here with two other people...hope you aren't a serial killer or something." He adds as a second thought.

"Hey! I've lived here since the past summer! If I were one I would've done it already!" He says sounding a bit undignified.

Minghao smiles and laughs, "Yeah true, thanks for not killing us."

Mingyu laughs, "So how old are you, Minghao? you sound pretty young. Let me guess, 18?"

Minghao gasps in mock hurt, "Hey! I'm 21 how dare you insult my voice like that! How old are you? 30 or something?"

"Excuse me i'm 21 as well! I do not sound like an old man!" He proclaims loudly, sounding a bit childish.

"You could've fooled me! Why haven't we ever run into each other since we're like all neighbors and everything? Are you a shut in?" Minghao teases.

"I spend most of my days at college, I even study there most of the time since my roommates are loud as fuck." Mingyu laughs.

"Oh cool, what college? We might even go to the same one!" Minghao asks in surprise interest.

"I go to Pledis Uni. Yeah, I'm a culinary major and I minor in photography, what about you?"

Minghao smiles in surprise. "I go there too! I study dance though and I minor in literature but culinary sounds fun!"

"It is fun, I like cooking, baking is my specialty. By the way, those sound like they could both be majors! Shouldn't you be like, super busy?"

"I am busy, half the time, but I always make sure to spend time with my friends and have time to myself though, self care is the key you know?" He smiles.

Mingyu barks out a laugh. "You seem like, super chill, I wish I were more like you! College is so stressful!" He moans at the end.

Mingao smiles and stretches his legs and laughs a little. "Yeah, it can be stressful but if you just stop saying that so much your experience will get better, trust me."

"Hey Mingyu! get in here and make us something to eat! we're starving, mama!" a childish voice bellows out.

Mingyu bites out a loud "I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU IDIOTS!"

Minghao raises his eyebrows in mirth as he hears something fly and hit its target and a loud boisterous laugh.

"Hey, Minghao?" Mingyu calls.

"Yeah, leaving?" Minghao looks at the sky that's been fading into hues.

"Yeah, I have to feed these sad excuses of roommates, it was nice talking to you though! Let's talk again, bye!" Mingyu says with something that sounds like a smile and then a door closes.

Suddenly a door opens back up and Mingyu asks, "Hey, by the way what song is playing? It's really nice!" in excitement.

He perks up, "It's called Butterflies, It's by Michael Jackson, it's like, my favorite song by him. You should totally check out the album as well."

"Thanks! I'll be sure to listen to that song again, it's super soothing."

When the door closes again Minghao smiles to himself, unknowingly developing a small liking for his neighbor.

Seeing as there's nothing else to do he get's up and walks into his house to takes a shower and waits for Jun and Wonwoo to come home.

When he gets out he walks into his room and dresses in a pair of dark green sweatshorts and black hoodie. Flopping onto his made bed he pulls out his phone and decides to text Wonwoo.

**Haohao: Where are you guys?     5:13 pm**

**Wonie: Hey Hao, we're at a pizza place right now. What do you want to eat?     5:14**

**Haohao: I want an all cheese pizza if you guys are at Tornio's. (◕‿◕✿)     5:14**

**Wonie: We are. You monster. We'll be there soon. Junnie says he loves you.     5:16 pm**

**Haohao: Thank you luv you!!! (✿´‿`)     5:17 pm**

**Wonie: omg hao I get it stop with the weird faces u weirdo     5:18 pm**

**Haohao: >:c     5:19 pm**

 

It's a quarter till' 6 when they get home and Minghao jumps out of bed to help them with the food. Jun laughs as he sees him.

"Hey sleepy head, how was your day?" Jun gathers him in his arms.

Minghao grunts against his chest, "Food. I want food."

"We got one whole cheese and one whole pep. I was going to get half and half but I knew you'd be too hungry. We also stopped by the grocery store since we were running out of junk food." Wonwoo says as he takes everything out of the bags.

Jun ruffles his hair. "We went to the animal shelter, we were going to take you but I knew today was your off day and you needed sleep, I saw some of the cutest dogs, I just wanted to take them all home!" He sighs.

"Really? Ah seriously, guys! You should have woken me up." He pouts a little. 

"We can always go anther day. Stop pouting and come eat, Haohao." Wonwoo says and sits down to eat.

"Yeah I know, thanks for letting me sleep in. Did you guys do anything else today?

"Yeah, we also went to Jisoo's and Visited Channie and his parents. Gotta keep up with the peeps. Oh and they told us to tell you that they missed you and love you. We should visit them soon again. What have you done?" Jun says as he sits across from Wonwoo and starts eating.

"Well, I woke up. Then a laid around watching movies for a while, decided it was too hot and then I spent the rest of the day in the pool. Did you guys know we had a neighbor?" Minghao asks in confusion as he sits down with them.

"Welcome back dumb dumb, of course we have a neighbor, I never talked to him though. I think there's like a group of guys who live next to us. Moved here last summer."

"Well I was talking to one of them for like hours while I was in the pool. Sounded like some old man but he's probably cute."

Jun gasps, "Are you really thirsting over a voice, Minghao? Is this what it has come to?"

"What! It's possible! You haven't heard his voice, it's like deep but at the same time smooth."

Wonwoo laughs, "That's like...every voice ever Haohao."

He glares at Wonwoo and flips him off. "Fuck you, he has a nice voice."

"Yeah fuck off and let the man get his dick wet from a voice in peace!" Jun cackles.

"Yeah well, I've had a long day and I have an even longer one tomorrow so i'll talk to you haters later." Minghao mock sneers and walks down the hallway hearing a "But you've slept all day you idiot!" Minghao shuts his door and flops right back onto his bed.

The thoughts of Mingyu floats through his head. He wonders what he looks like. Even more he liked talking to him, which was rare for him to hit it off with someone he's never even met. Would it be weird if he waited out for him everyday for late night pool talks? He has a feeling Mingyu would probably do the same until one of his roommates dragged him inside.

He smiles to himself. He wants to talk to him again.


	2. Is it hot in here or is it just Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again he knows he’s right but anxiety squeezes his chest at the thought of going over there and failing at life and Wonwoo must have noticed, reaching out to rub his shoulder. “Hey, don’t put too much pressure on yourself, he came over here looking for you right? He wants to see you! Wouldn’t it be nice to finally put a voice to a face?”

Once more he runs through the choreography, watching himself through the mirror critically. He’s been at it a couple hours just to blow off some steam. (He’s aware he needs to take a break but he just needs to get this one move down pact.) 

“Minghao! We’re going out to grab some snacks, do you want anything?” Soonyoung calls out by the door with Chan by his side. They got bored of practicing a while ago talking about how they’re too hungry to focus anymore. 

Walking over to where his bag lays he picks up his phone to turn off the music and sits against the cold wall out of breath. “Yeah actually, some gatorade would be nice.” He didn’t really feel like eating, he was more focused on not dying of thirst first.

“Yeah well you should eat as well so we’ll grab a banana or two for you as well, hyung. What flavor gatorade do you want?” Chan says with a grin. Why are all his friends so nice? He has the best of friends.

“I want raspberry, Channie, thanks.” He smiles in gratefulness. When the door shuts behind them he scrolls through his phone in silence. He debates texting Jun or Wonwoo but he’s too tired to have a proper conversation so he sticks to dog videos.

His mind can’t help but to wonder back to Mingyu. It’s been about two weeks since their impromptu talk and he can’t help but to feel a little bad. He wishes he could say that he wasn’t actively ignoring him but he knew that wasn’t really the case. 

At first he was actually busy with work and his classes. He’s always wanted to save up enough money to be financially stable at a young age and still live comfortably. He knew that he was becoming a workaholic, it wasn’t a good thought. He wanted to have fun. So, he’d always be down to have fun with his friends whenever asked or had the time.

He wasn’t as busy now though. He spent his days more or less out of the house with his roommates and friends. Yesterday, they went to eat with their group of 7 and for some reason he couldn’t help but think how things would be if Mingyu had joined them.

Really, at first he was excited to talk to Mingyu again. Then as the days went by he began to think that he’s already messed everything up. That Mingyu would think of him as some kind of flake and not want to be friends with him, and that really wasn’t him. He’s embarrassed.

 

When Chan and Soonyoung come back with their hands full they eat and hydrate themselves and they go through everything once more. They’ve been working on all kinds of old and new choreographies for their new youtube channel called Triple∞. They’ve been working hard to make everything perfect the past week and he’s excited to see how everything will play out. The thought makes him double his efforts.

It’s close to 12 am when he finally gets home. Not thinking anyone would be up or in the living room he planned on just knocking out on the couch after a movie or two. Walking through his door he drops his bag and takes off his shoes to only collapse on the couch not noticing Wonwoo laying on the couch.

Wonwoo sighs, “Rough day?” He can only nod. “I’d say come here but you stink, take a shower and then we can talk about it.” he smiles.

It’s when he gets out of the shower that he feels rejuventated, the coldness finally waking him up. He throws on a pair of red pair of sweats and a white tee and collapses back on the couch, this time with Wonwoo waiting for him.

“It wasn’t a rough day really, the opposite really, spent half the day in the studio with Channie and Soonyoung. We made a lot of progress, i’m excited.” He smiles at the end.

Wonwoo ruffles his hair, “Well, i’m glad. Did you eat? You know a bag of chips doesn’t count Haohao.” 

“Yeah i ate, but it was way earlier, we went to a small cafe. Then i ate a banana not too long ago so i’m not that hungry. You’ve eaten as well right?” Gosh he loves his friends.

“Yeah, Junnie and I ate. Anyway, guess what happened to us today little Hao.” He sings out. This only means something that was out of the ordinary happened. He’s suddenly nervous.

“What? Did you guys finally get married without telling me?” He teases only to get a big slap on his shoulder.

“Shut up, no not yet but anyhow,” He adds the second part a little quieter. “We saw someone.” He says in this annoying mysterious voice.

“Jesus?” He laughs out and Wonwoo moans.

“You know, our neighbours are actually kinda hot. One came over today asking for some flour or some shit but i think it was just some excuse. He asked if i was you, actually.” Wonwoo looks at him with this pointed look.

He can’t help the red that slowly over takes his face because, GOD, that’s kind of embarrassing and he hates it. 

Wonwoo continues with a teasing smile on his face, “You know, being the kind people we are we invited him into our home for some food. He said that he had met someone by the name of Minghao, asked if he was here. Told him that you had left an hour ago, and get this, he looked actually kind of disappointed!”

He hides his face in shame because his neighbour seemed to have no sense of shame. He can’t help the little flutter in his chest.

“Anyway, before he left he told us that his name was Mingyu and that we were always invited to their home. He seems nice so maybe we will soon,” He muses at the end. “You should talk to him. Don’t think i don’t know that you’ve been avoiding that. What’s going on in your head now, hm?”

Sighing, he admits, “I just feel shitty for not talking for him, he probably went outside everyday hoping to talk to me and i wasn’t there and i feel like some huge jackass! It’s embarrassing.”  

Wonwoo looks at him in pity. “It’s not fair for the both of you guys. You’re feeling shitty and he feels like he’s done something right,” and he knows he’s right. “How about you go over there and apologize, it’ll make the both of you guys feel better, right?”

Once again he knows he’s right but anxiety squeezes his chest at the thought of going over there and failing at life and Wonwoo must have noticed, reaching out to rub his shoulder. “Hey, don’t put too much pressure on yourself, he came over here looking for you right? He wants to see you! Wouldn’t it be nice to finally put a voice to a face?”

He sighs in defeat. “Why do you have to be filled with so much wisdom? You’re right, i’ll go over there...what do i say?” he bites his lips.

Wonwoo smiles brightly at him, “Just apologize, and if everything goes good take him out! Go get em’ tiger!”

Getting up Wonwoo gives him a brief hug and then stretches. “I’m going to sleep now, Haohao. Don’t stay up too late!”

Pauses he says, “Hey Wonwoo, did you stay up to see me in?’

“Of course i did you idiot, now goodnight!” 

 

Now, usually he isn’t this dense. At least he thinks. There aren’t that many times where things have just flown over his head without him noticing. This might just take the cake though.

It’s when he just got done making cookies that he realized the conversation he and Wonwoo had last night. He is supposed to go over their neighbour’s home today and apologize for being an idiot.

After an hour or so on the couch ravaging his brain, going over numerous options, he decides on bringing a present of some sort, but what? The first thing that comes to mind is bringing a basket of home made cookies...but by now the cookies he made earlier would surely be cold. Maybe a cake, or is that too extra? He wants something easy and sweet. 

Walking into the kitchen he rummages through the cabinets for something that fits his idea but he only finds home baked cookie packages and really that isn’t a bad idea.

There’s only chocolate, peanut butter, and oatmeal and he wants to fight whoever was in charge of buying these because none of these were his favorite. This wasn’t about him though so he picks out what everyone likes and the easiest direction to go. He grabs the chocolate mix.

 

He finds himself in front of their neighbours’ door an hour later in only a hoodie and some shorts with a basket of cookies in his arms, and really, he could of at least made a better attempt but he’s here now.

He’s hit with a sudden wave of nerves. Vaguely aware of the sun hitting the back of his head he knocks on the door three times. Deciding there’s no use of being nervous he puts on a smile he knows is charming as the door opens.

He’s met with a tall man who looks about the same age as he is wearing a dark blue track fit that suits the color of his skin nicely. His first thought is ‘Is this Mingyu?’ and he’s suddenly nervous. 

He’s then hit with a blinding smile that almost makes him want to advert his eyes because a smile shouldn’t look that bright….like ever. “Hey, need something?” the man says, standing right in the doorway.

It’s now or never. 

Smiling at the man he reaches his hand out for him to shake, carrying the basket in one hand. As he shakes it he smiles even more and says, “My name’s Minghao, i’m your neighbour...are you Mingyu?” adding the last part with a small grin.

“Oh! You must be Minghao, wow, you’re cute. My name is Seokmin though! I live with Mingyu. Want me to go get him?” he suggests with a wink.

Flushing suddenly, he wants to slap himself for being so stupid. “I’d like that.” he nods a little dumbly.

Seokmin then turns around and hollers for Mingyu to come to the door and then turns back around and winks at him once more and smile deviously before leaving.

The wind is blowing harshly by the time another person comes into the doorway and he can’t help but smile brightly because ‘wow, he’s gorgeous and he suddenly wants to turn right back around and pretend this never happened.’ 

He almost does it too until the man in the doorway sticks out his hand to shake. The man smiles, ‘Seriously will everything be cute with him?!?” 

“My name’s Mingyu. You’re Minghao, i’m guessing?” Mingyu says with another dazzling smile. It’s then he realizes that Mingyu doesn’t have a shirt on and he’s sure that his face is beat red now.

Stuttering, “Y-yeah, I’m Minghao. It’s nice to finally put a voice to a face..” he says quickly and remembers the cookies. Holding them out he says with a smile because mama ain’t raise no quitter he says, “These are for you. I’m sorry.”

Mingyu laughs, “For what? Thank you though!” taking the basket from him gently. “Wow, these smell so good.” he moans and makes a sound that almost sounds like a squeal.

Really, if he didn’t have a crush before he definitely has one now because that was seriously just too cute. “I’m sorry for not talking to you as i told you we would. At first i was busy with work and school but then…” he drawls off.

Mingyu grins, “But….” and scratch that, Mingyu is a jerk and he shall not waste his time with immature people. He turns around to leave but he puts his hand on his elbow.

“You felt bad for making me wait to see your face? Yeah you should be ashamed, what did i ever do to you!” he whines childishly.

Minghao laughs and looks down, “Yeah, i’m sorry. How about i make it up to you over dinner?” and smiles shyly, meeting Mingyu’s bright smile.

“Yeah, i’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind the difference the way the two chapters are written, i'm experimenting :(  
> How was it? <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys don't mind all the errors!! This is my first fic, gyuhao needs more love


End file.
